danganronparoleplaystufffandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:SpacedefenderX/Grid Wars
So this roleplay is more of a game than a rp, but its something Rules No threadwatching No cheating No whining Gameplay So the game will take place in a grid, each player has a deck of 20 cards, and can have a maximun of 6 cards in their hand at once. Each turn you will be given a random card from your deck, don't worry, you won't run out of cards. Each turn, you can move 4 squares, 5 if you are scout, and 3 if you are tank. To attack, you use a card, the card has a accuracy rate, which is how probable you are to hit the enemy. Their will be several Forge Chests hidden around the map, you will need to solve a puzzle to open it, but they contain relics, which are very powerful. NOTE:You cannot attack while solving puzzle To fight, you simply play a card against the target, then your accuracy will be tested, and it decides if you hit or not. When you finish moving, you can choose a direction, note that you can ONLY attack in that direction. Certain cards can provide shield, which blocks a percentage of the damage(1 shield=10 percent blocked) You get 2 action points per round, no, you can't save them up for later, the action points can be used to either attack or use items. Classes At the start, you can choose one of the 3 classes, which are: Scout A fast moving, light armored soldier, you are armed with light weapons and snipers, you could easily outmanuver enemies, but at the cost of less health Health:800 Movement:5 squares Special weapons:Knives(Chance of double hit), Sniper(Long range, high damage, accuracy reduced the closer the nemy is), Dart gun(Poisons the enemy) Special ability:Critical Hit:Your attacks have a chance of dealing double damage to the enemy Marine A standard soldiers, armed with weapons for all occasions, and designed to be fit for all condition, you are a jack of all trades, though you are lacking in all forms Health:1200 Movement:4 squares Special weapon:Flamethrower(Applies the burned status), Cripple rifle(Able to stun the enemy), Heat ray(Destroys armor) Special Ability:All conditions:You have a chance of ignoring status effect completely Tank A heavy soldier, usually used to soak up bullets, while providing cover for fellow soldeirs, you use a massive arsenal of melee weapons, while slow, you pack a heavy punch Health:1600 Movement:3 squares Special weapon:Doomhammer(Massive damage and stuns the enemy), Chain gun(Improved machinegun), Death launcher(Powerful rocket launcher) Special Ability: Ultra Shield:You have a chance of ignoring damage completely. Weapon types Rifle:Good damage, medium accuracy 3 shot rifles: Great damage, has to roll 3 times for accuracy Shotgun: Pushes back enemy by 1 square Bow:Gives bleeding effect Crossbow:Shoots 2 arrows, but less damage Mortar:Can fire over walls Javeline:Chance of pinning the enemy to the ground, denying them movement Sword:Great damage melee weapon Spear:Can attack from 1 square away, good damage Machine gun:Can damage 3 enemies at once, low damage Rocket launcher: Powerful area of effect Whip:Pulls enemy 1 square closer Extra cards Jumppack: Move 3 squares, can go over walls Teleporter:Move 5 square to any direction Magic staff: RELIC, can either stun, damage or apply an effect to the enemy Guardian Shield:RELIC, provide 100% shield for 2 rounds Sun's wrath: RELIC, apply burn for 5 turns Dragon egg: RELIC, summon a dragon after getting hit with burn twice Ezekiel's armor: RELIC, give invisibility and 50% shield for 3 turns Radio: Call in 3 minions, 100 health and deals 50 damage Water: Removes burn Pills: Remove poison Life saving kit: When killed, return the user's health to 100 and gives 100% shield for 1 turn Medkit: Heals 200 health Warp Potion: Heals 500 health Category:Blog posts